


Celebrate in your own way

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Legends Vignettes [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: The Legends celebrate Valentine's Day





	Celebrate in your own way

Life aboard the Waverider had sort of a timeless, “Is it Tuesday?” quality, but Gideon tried to keep her crew grounded by marking birthdays, holidays, and other dates they found significant. 

“Gideon, why have we landed in an abandoned lumber mill?”

“It is Richard Fielder’s birthday, Captain Lance.  Mister Rory would like to burn something to ash in his honor.”

“All right then.”

\---

“Doctor Palmer, in two days' time it will be Saint Nicholas’ Day.”

“Thanks Gideon.  I have everyone’s gifts ready except for Mick’s.  John’s gonna help me enchant some of his gloves.”

\---

Nate slid a whipped cream laden Belgian waffle in front of Zari.  “Happy Groundhog Day,” he said quietly.  She smiled broadly as she picked up a fork. 

\---

“Legends, it is Valentine’s Day tomorrow.  Supplies are in the library.”

Nate gulped the last bit of his coffee and hurriedly cleared his breakfast dishes.  John snorted as he tipped the contents of his flask into a teacup.  “Seriously, Mate?” 

Nate nodded.  “Nothing my mom loves better than a big handmade Valentine.” 

Out of curiosity, Constantine followed Nate only to find Ray, Sara, and Charlie already in the library.  Charlie was using glitter to jazz up her cut out of an anatomically correct heart while Sara was debating pink or white doilies for her creation.  “Ava’s never had a real Valentine,” she muttered.  “I want it to be perfect.”

“As long as it’s made with love, she’ll treasure it,” Ray assured her while penciling some Xs and Os on a drawing of a dragon curled around a hoard of golden heart shapes.

“Who’s that for, big man?” John inquired.

Ray shrugged.  “No one in particular.  I just like making Valentines.”

“Where’s Mick, then? Arts and crafts not his thing?”

Nate chuckled.  “Not so much.  He does his own thing.”

Sara was carefully gluing two large red hearts together on a cardstock background.  “For Christmas one year he took pictures of things he _could_ have stolen for us, but didn’t.”

Zari entered the library carrying something in a plastic container.  “Have I missed Nate explanation of the origins of the holiday?” she asked, seemingly concerned.

Nate tossed her a bottle of glue.  “I was going to skip it this year, but just for that…”

John laughed. “I could tell you about some fascinating rituals that involve hearts,” he offered.

Zari passed him a chalky-looking conversation heart that said “Shhh”.  He popped it in his mouth and made a face. 

“Aw-uck, what is that flavor?”  He spat the chewed pieces into the wastebasket Sara scooted to him.

“Never take candy from Zari,” Ray advised.  “She devises horrible flavor combinations. She also loves April Fools’ Day so watch out in a couple months.  I couldn’t get the taste of menthol-jalapeno out of my mouth for hours.”   

Zari just grinned and began tracing her hand in pink construction paper.  “One Valentine’s hand-turkey coming up for Johnny Boy.” 

That evening, when they got back to their respective rooms, Charlie and John found that someone has left them a nice bottle of their favorite hooch.  Sara, Nate, Ray, and Zari received gift cards accompanied by a single paper heart. Each said, “My book’s gonna get published. Thanks for being there for me when I needed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick bit of fun.   
> According to Google, Richard Fielder is considered the inventor of the modern flamethrower.


End file.
